Valentine's Day Fun
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Larxene finds out that Demyx doesn't like Valentine's day and enlists Zexion to help her cheer him up. Limey. Rated just in case.


Valentine's Day Fun (Org 13)

I'm sure you all figured out from reading my other stories that Demyx's Somebody Myde probably hated Valentine's Day. This, in turn, means Demyx probably hates it as well. So, when Zexion and Larxene figure this out, they try to make him feel better. And make him theirs.

Also has the theory as to how I think Xiggy lost his eye.

Warnings: Language (as always), Vexen having a Maes Hughes Complex, Slashy stuff. Mainly Dem/Larx/Zex slashiness.

Kinda citrusy, so the rating's higher than normal just in case.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

"Chaos DAMMIT!!" was heard throughout the halls of the Castle in the World that Never Was.

"Sounds like Demyx found out that tomorrow is Valentine's day," Xaldin commented, flipping a page in the paper he was reading. Xemnas just hummed and Saïx made no comment.

"Wait, you're saying that Demyx, of all Nobodies, doesn't like Valentine's Day?" Larxene asked. She made a mental not to enlist in Zexion's help if it was true.

"With all his non-being. Apparently, his Somebody hated it and it somehow was passed on to Demyx. Anyway, he'll probably be gone on a mission all night and most of tomorrow; ask Xigbar." Xemnas dismissed her with a wave of the bagel he was eating.

Larxene backed through a portal into Zexion's room.

"Zex, I've got a brilliant idea. You know how Demyx hates Valentine's day, right?" Zexion nodded warily. "Well, why don't we do something for him? You know, to get him into the spirit of things?"

"Larxene, the last person who tried to get him to do something even remotely Valentine-y ended up loosing an eye." Zexion didn't look up from his book as he said this.

"Yeah, but Xigbar probably just did something weird as hell and startled the shit out of him. So, we're going to do something fun." The look on Larxene's face promised unspeakable horrors if he didn't, so Zexion listened and actually liked the idea.

* * *

Demyx popped his shoulders, shedding his Organization coat and the t-shirt he was wearing underneath it. A happy and suspiciously female sounding "yum" startled him – no Nobodies were supposed to be in there with him. Curious, agile fingers ran down one of his many scars, causing a shiver to run down his spine. It had been before _she_ died since Demyx – or his other – had been touched like that.

Even more shocking was – get this – TWO warm bodies rubbing up against him.

"Shall we?" Zexion asked, wrapping his skinny arms around both Demyx and Larxene.

"We shall," Larxene replied, gripping the two boys to her, placing a kiss on one of Demyx's scars and on top of Zexion's head. "Come on boys, let's have some fun."

Luckily, neither Larxene nor Zexion saw the smirk Demyx had on his face. He spun around and caught Larxene's lips with his own, ghosting one hand down Zexion's back, the other smoothing down Larxene's hair. The two got the hint and started feeling him up, Zexion sucking lightly on a spot on Demyx's shoulder.

There was, how shall I put this… Much fun to be had that night. And to think, it was the night of Valentine's Day. One of the best they all had. And Demyx hates Valentine's Day. Still does, in fact.

* * *

((Next morning))

"Good morning, Nine, Six, Twelve. How was your night?" Xemnas asked, almost not wanting to, since he had figured out what Larxene and Zexion were up to not long after he saw Larxene's grin of EVIL®!!! ((Special effects not included)

Larxene gave a happy sigh, Zexion smiled and Demyx purred.

Not quite the responses Xemnas was expecting. Xigbar dropped his coffee cup, Xaldin actually looked up from his paper, Luxord, Axel, Marluxia, Lexaeus and Saïx didn't care, and Vexen…

Well, Vexen…

"Just don't forget to use protection kids." Identical blushes and grimaces spread on the threesome's faces. "Aw, my kids are growing up, that's so cute." The three disappeared, along with a couple of the other younger members in the Order.

"Vexen, you really should stop disturbing them. It's disturbing us as well," Xigbar said, having used his powers over gravity to make sure that the cup didn't break and the coffee didn't spill.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Vexen nodded to himself, grabbed an English muffin with peanut butter and headed back for the lab where a liquid would destabilize itself if it was left alone too long.

"That. Was. Disturbing. We never speak of it again?" Xemnas asked.

"Agreed," everyone responded.

* * *

Well, that was certainly fun. Even the cracky bit. And I came up with a new crack pairing! Dem/Larx/Zex! If you kinda tilt your head to the side and squint, it's cute. And I sort of implied it in other places as well.

Sorry about the shortness of it.

And don't mock Enlgish Muffins with Peanut Butter on them. They're good.


End file.
